towel dry
by Sasha Marie
Summary: it starts out as a simple act of kindness but how long has Gaz wanted to be something more to Zim? ZaGr R&R please!


AN: Has anybody noticed my ZaGr stories seem to have a common theme? Um yeah. Crazy isn't it? Oh well, maybe eventually I can stop ripping _myself_ off. Maybe not...btw first ZaGr lemon. And for those who don't read author's notes.

_**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**_

_**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON!!!**_

Towel Dry

(Gaz's PoV)

I'm walking home in the rain. Dib got detention today so I'm walking alone. I feel something squish under my shoe. I look down and see Zim laying on the sidewalk in obvious pain. His face is so swollen he can't even form words. I'm about to leave him but a single word stops me. "Please?" He's reaching up at me. I decide to drag him home so nobody suspects I'm going soft. Stupid conscience.

As I come in the door Dad looks my way from the stairs to his lab. He waves a sandwich my way. "If I'd known you'd be bringing company over tonight I would've made more sandwiches for you and your friend Gaz." I look at him and decide a sandwich sounds nice. "Thanks Dad but he needs special kinds of food so I'll make them." At that my dad vanishes back into the depths of the house. I put Zim on the couch so I can go get a sandwich and fix him a non-lethal one.

After the sandwiches are ready I put them on separate plates and take Zim the non-lethal sandwich. He's recovered enough from the rain to look my way weakly as I enter the den. "You." I open one eye to look at him critically. "Saved me. Why?" I hand him the sandwich and decide to go with a partial truth. "You asked nicely." Without another word I tear into my sandwich so I won't have to answer any more questions.

He pokes his sandwich questionably a few times, sniffs it and takes a cautious bite.

His eyes water and I wonder if I did something horribly wrong but all my fears dissolve with his next words. "It's delicious.." He looks at me wonderingly and hugs me. I don't know what else to do so I glare at the wall from over his shoulder. "I must know the recipe for this sandwich thing." I smile in my mind. He's coming around great it seems.

I notice that the couch is soaked but let him finish his sandwich before dragging him up to the bathroom. He looks a question at me as I get a clean towel. "You've got to be in pain. With that much water still in your clothes." He nods slightly and winces as I slip his shirt off over his head. "It usually just stings a lot if it's my clothes that are wet." His eyes go wide as I begin to help him out of his pants. I never knew irkens could blush until now, interesting.

I towel him off and he lets me without complaint. He even cooperates as much as possible. When I'm done he does something unexpected. He grabs my arm as I'm about to go get him some dry clothes and asks me one question I never thought I'd hear from an egotistical alien. "I-get to do the same for you don't I?" I almost blush but manage to keep it down. I could probably get used to mutual pampering. I'm having a bit of trouble keeping my voice steady at the thought of those hands all over my body. "Yeah, just let me get us some clothes to change into first."

I may never openly admit it but for an alien he's absolutely gorgeous. I'm not sure how long I've wanted to see more than just his face but it feels like I've wanted it forever. He's so perfectly toned but not overly muscular. I step into my room and get two sets of clean clothes. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is and almost walk face first into the door. So un-Gaz-like. He opens the door cautiously and lets me in. I strip off my clothes and he grabs a fresh towel. I can't help but wonder vaguely if this is a sign from a higher power that I need to get laid or get a boyfriend.

Either one is fine with me as long as it's Zim. He drys me off thoroughly and carefully. He's so gentle with me it makes the moment all the more intimate. Afterwards I smile and beckon him closer. He comes to me curiously and I press my lips to his. After a few moments he gets rather bold and parts my lips with a his warm tongue. I let him explore my mouth for a long time before I suck on his tongue earning a moan from him. Our hands wander over each other's bodies and he licks down my neck.

I arch into the touch of his tongue as he drags it down the entire length of my torso and gently licks between my legs causing me to gasp. He spreads a towel out and lays me back on it, dragging his tongue down my body once again. He presses a finger into me slowly, feeling around my inside. I can't help but squirm, eager for more. When he finally slides his finger out I'm gasping from how skilled he is with his claws. Before I can even get a good breath in his tongue is wriggling inside me, and I can't help but writhe in pleasure. Just as he's about to bring me to climax his tongue withdraws slowly and I whine.

He crawls over me slowly and I find myself looking up into the most beautiful ruby eyes I've ever seen. He kisses me slowly, coiling his tongue around mine and I ease onto him, causing us both to moan. He thrusts slowly at first but I'm far too eager for him and I rock my hips to meet each thrust. He gets the hint and picks up the pace. Within moments everything has gone hazy around the edges and I feel a rush of warmth fill me. I arch slightly climaxing shortly after him and fall back onto the towel with a contented sigh as he rolls off me and snuggles close.

I don't think we'll ever forget today. It all started out as an act of kindness but how long have I wanted us to be something more than what we were? If Dib tries to ruin this I'll break him in half. I don't think he will. Sure he'll be against me dating and having sex with an alien but he'll get over it if he enjoys the use of his limbs. I don't think he'll interfere.

Fin


End file.
